warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Diamantenpelz
Ich will euch sagen, dass ich nicht in den Chat gehe, da ich finde, dass der Chat total voll ist und ich mag sowas nicht. Über mich Name: (Na gut, aber nur den Vornamen) Vivien Spitzname: Diamant, Didi, Dia, Mond (im Wiki), Vivi (im normalen Leben) Alter: 11 Jahre Land: Deutschland Bundesland: Bayern Lieblingsfußballverein: FC Bayern München Schule: Klenze-Gymansium Haustiere: Die Katze Lilly Lieblingsschulfächer: Englisch, Mathe, Kunst, Musik Instrument: Geige (lerne ich) Haarfarbe: Dunkelblond Hobbys: Zeichnen, Singen, mit meiner kleinen Lilly spielen, DSi spielen Traumberufe: Sängerin, Architektin Eigenschaften und Sachen über mich *Ich habe eine Brille *Ich habe eine Zahnspange *Ich kann manchmal nerven *Ich kann auch mal etwas aufdringlich sein *Ich hasse "Zickenkrieg" und so *Ich kann echt verrückt sein *Ich kann auf echt bescheuerte Ideen kommen *Meine Freunde sagen, dass ich das ''-zig komisch auspreche *Ich mag es zu zeichnen *Wenn jemand etwas nettes und tolles für mich macht, dann spame und capse ich vor Freude *Ich finde es total sch****, wenn es mir schlecht geht, ich dass auch zeige und (fast) jeder mich ignoriert *Ich kann auf Polnisch ausrasten, wenn mich jemand zum Wahnsinn bringt, zickig ist und achtlos ist. (Das ist zum Glück der Klassenzicke nur beinahe passiert, hätte sie noch etwas dummes gemacht, wäre ich richtig ausgerastet!) *Ich bin ein 'PicKeeper, d.h. ich schau, dass niemand einfach ohne Erlaubnis Bilder von anderen benutzt und schau dass die Bilder kategorisiert sind. ... der Woche! Deutsches Wort der Woche! 'Hühnchen '- Ist irgendwie lustig ^^ Polnisches Wort der Woche! '''Pstro - Wenn man fragt "Co?" (Was?), antwortet man oft so :) Stadt der Woche! Krakau (Kraków) - da ist es cool, schön und interresant ;) :Coole Sachen die man da machen kann: *Shoppen - ein Kaufhaus nach dem anderem *Wieliczka - Ticket für den Zug kostet hin und her ca. 2 € pro Person und cool und interresant ist es dort auch -> www.salzbergwerkwieliczka.de *Mit der Pferdekutsche fahren *Schloss Wawel - *0* Katze der Woche! Häherfeder - Ich mag ihn ^^ Meine Sache(n) der Woche! Die drei Smileykissen '- hab' ich vor ein paar Tagen ich "Auchan" in Polen gekauft :D Etwas der Woche! '''Schuhe '- die braucht jeder XD Meine Wikis Meine Katze Lilly Lilly ist eine kleine schildpatt gefleckte Kätzin mit grünlich bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Sie ist sehr verspielt. Sie hat einen weißen Bauch, eine weißen Kehle und einer weißen ''Maske, ''einen rotschwarzen Schweif und ihre Pfoten sind bis auf paar Flecken weiß. An ihrem linken Ohr hat sie einen ganz kleinen Riss weil meine Familie sie aus einem Tierheim haben und sie vor dem Tierheimaufenhalt auf der Straße lebte. Sie hat Ähnlichkeit mit Bernsteinpelz. Torte 013.JPG|Mein kleine süße ''Lilly''' Torte 086.JPG|Nochmal die Lilly Torte 113.JPG|Wieder mein Engelchen Torte 139.JPG|Oh! Mein Engelchen ist so SÜß ^^ Namen für die Lilly: ' '''Reihenfolge: '....junges-....pfote-.......-pelz/-fell oder -schweif -.....stern- Einzelläufername/Streunername, ..... weil,z.B sie Flecken hat Name(Kann auch Spitzname sein) '''Anmerkung: '''Wenn sie bei eurem Vorschlag als Einzelläuferin den gleichen Namen wie als Streunerin, dann müsst ihr in nur einmal hinschreiben. ''Bitte als erstes auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben! '''''KEINE BELEIDIGENDEN NAMEN!!! 1.Johannisbeerenjunges-Johannesbeerenpfote-Johannesbeeren-fleck/-pelz oder -fell -Johannesbeerenstern-Johannesbeere Johannesbeere weil,es gibt ja rote und schwarze Johannisbeeren und ihre Flecken sind ja schwarz und rot. Diamant 2.Tigerjunges-Tigerpfote-Tiger-fleck/-schweif -Tigerstern-Tiger(chen) Weil:Sie hat einen getigerten Schwanz und alle roten Flecken sind (leicht) getigert(erkennt man nicht so gut) Diamant 3.Buntjunges-Buntpfote-Bunt-pelz/-fell/-schweif oder -fleck-Buntstern-Bunt/Bunti, Weil:sie hat verschiedenfarbige Flecken. Diamant 4.Riesenjunges-Riesenpfote-Riesenschweif-Riesenstern-Riese, weil:sie hat einen schönen,fluffigen Schwanz. Diamant 5.Langjunges-Langpfote-Langkralle-Langstern-Kralle, weil:sie lange, scharfe Krallen. Diamant 6.Tulpenjunges-Tulpenpfote-Tulpenfleck-Tulpenstern-Tulpe von Chain 7.Lilienjunges-Lilienpfote-Lilienblüte-Lilienstern-Lilie vom englischen Lily dass Lilie bedeutet.Von Leo 8.Elefantenjunges-Elefantenpfote-Elefantenstern-Elefant Sie trampelt manchmal rum wie ein Elefant !!!! ''Namensumfrage Welchen Kriegernamen würdet ihr meiner Katze Lilly geben? 1.Johannisbeerenfleck/-pelz/-fell 2.Tigerfleck/-schweif 3.Buntfell/-pelz 4.Riesenschweif 5.Langkralle 6.Tulpenfleck 7.Lilienblüte 8.Elefantensturm/-wind/-fuß/-getrampel Meine Katzen die ich vielleicht bald bekomme ^^ Ich bekomme vielleicht bald zwei (?) Babykätzchen. Sie brauchen natürlich tolle Namen, schreibt mir auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Andere Umfragen :) Was ist das aller, aller, aller beste deutsche Warrior Cats Buch/Manga? In die Wildnis Feuer und Eis Geheimnis des Waldes Vor dem Sturm Gefährliche Spuren Stunde der Finsternis Mitternacht Mondschein Morgenröte Sternenglanz Dämmerung Sonnenuntergang Der geheime Blick Fluss der Finsternis Verbannt Zeit der Dunkelheit Lange Schatten Sonnenaufgang The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope The Sun Trail Thunder Rising The First Battle Feuersterns Mission Bluestar's Prophecy Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Crookedstar's Promise Yellowfang's Secret Tallstar's Revenge Bramblestar's Storm Hollyleaf's Story Mistystar's Omen Cloudstar's Journey The Untold Stories Tigerclaw's Fury Leafpool's Wish Graustreif und Millie The Rise of Scourge In die Wälder Flucht aus dem Wald Zurück zu den Clans Zerstörter Frieden Ein Clan in Not Das Herz eines Kriegers The Rescue Beyond the Code After the Flood Secrets of the Clans Cats of the Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger Welchen Rang hättet ihr gerne? Junges SchülerIn HeilerschülerIn KriegerIn HeilerIn Königin Zweite/r AnführerIn AnführerIn Älteste/r In welchem der Warrior Cats Clans wärt ihr am liebsten, Donner-, Fluss-, Schatten-, Wind- oder WolkenClan? DonnerClan FlussClan SchattenClan WindClan WolkenClan Bilder Verückte Muster die ich für euch machen kann thumb Wenn ihr auch solche Bilder von mir haben wollt, brauche ich diese Informationen: Farben: (z.B.: Rot, gelb, grün, dunkelblau, hellgrün) Effekt: (z.B.: gedreht, leuchten, kristallisiert) Ihr müsst es einfach auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben (Falls es einen Effekt nicht gibt, werde ich euch anschreiben) CAs Zum Bewerten Datei:CABlossomkit(SC).byDidi.png Datei:CADewkit (SC).byDidi.png Angenommen - thumb Bilder für Freunde FürStar.2.png|Für ''Star FürStar.vonDiamant.png|Lest die dass,was auf dem Bild steht,dann wisst ihr hoffentlich für wen das Bild ist ^^ FürTau.2.png|Für Tau FüTau.png|denkt mal nach XD FürSilber.2.png|Für Silber FürSilber.png|Dass wisst ihr doch, für wen dass ist! ^^ FürAki.2.png|Für Aki FürAki.png|Eine Katze für einen Admin!!! FürLöwevonDiamant.png|Für LÖWI FürChainpaw.png|Für Chainsaw FürAaKkIi.png|Für dass Geburtstagskind vom 12.04. , AKI!!! FürKette.byDiamant.png|Für Kette RainbowpawforLionbyDiamond.png|Für Löwe FürFrostivonVivi.png|Für Frosti Bärentatze.png|Für Chaini :3 GewitterwolkefürShadow.png|Für Sha-ding Sprung des braunen Bären.png|Für Wing² HimmelspfotebyDidi.png|Für's Geburtstagskind vom 20.05 , Tau! GoldmähnefürSchlammibyDidi.png|Für Schlammi FCBayernhatgewonnwnJuhupfotebyDidi.png|Für die Kettensäge LerchensternbyDidifürLerchenstern.png|Für Lerche WaschbärchenbyDidi.png|Für Blatt HBStarbyDidi.png|Für Star zum Geburtstag! RosenstreiffürHollybyDidi.png|Für Holly SchimmerflügelfürHollybyDidi.png|Wieder für Holly ^^ Bilder von Freunden Moonlight.png|Von LÖWE, mein allererstes Bild dass ich bekommen habe!!! DANKE Fuchsschweif.png|Von Schatten Möwenschweif2.png|Von Frosti Feuerflamme.by.shadow.png|Von Shading Diamantenpelz.jpg|Ein Kunstwerk von Holly *___* Gefährtenbilder *______* Diamond&Storm.byLeo.fürDia.PNG|Von Leo, so episch *______________________________* IMG.jpg|Von Holly, so krass *00000000000000000000000000* Gelesene Bücher Staffel 1 '' *In die Wildnis *Feuer und Eis *Geheimnis des Waldes *Vor dem Sturm *Stunde der Finsternis ''Die neue Prophezeiung '' *Mitternacht *Mondschein *Morgenröte *Sternenglanz *Dämmerung *Sonnenuntergang ''Die Macht der drei '' *Der geheime Blick *Fluss der Finsternis *Verbannt *Zeit der Dunkelheit *Lange Schatten ''Special Adventure '' *Feuersterns Mission *Das Schicksal des WolkenClans ''Die Welt der Clans *Das Gesetz der Krieger Mangas '' *Graustreif und Millie *Tigerstern und Sasha *Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Die Edelstein-Katzen Die Familie der Edelstein-Katzen Mutter: Türkis (Türkiskralle) - silberne Kätzin mit türkisen Augen. Vater: Smaragd (Smaragdauge) - schwarzer Kater mit weißen Flecken und smaragdgrünen Augen. Schwester: Saphir (Saphirzahn) - weiße Kätzin mit saphirblauen Augen. Schwester: Diamant (Diamantenpelz)'' '- dunkelgraue Kätzin mit einem hellgrauem Fleck auf der Stirn und eisblauen Augen Schwester: Quarz (Quarzfell) - hellgraue Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Bruder: Rubin (Rubintiger) - braunrot getigerter Kater mit eisblauen Augen. '''Diamantenpelz' Familie Gefährte: Sturmherz- blaugrauer Kater mit weißen Vorderpfoten und bernsteinfarbenen Augen Tochter: Brisenfell - hellgraue Kätzin mit weißen Flecken und hellblauen Augen Tochter: Sonnenschein - orange getigerte Kätzin mit weißen Pfoten und blauen Augen Tochter: Nachtblick - schwarze Kätzin mit einer hellgrauen Schwanzspitze und dunkelgrünen Augen Sohn: Eichenkralle - rotbraun getigerter Kater mit dunkelroten Pfoten und gelben Augen Sohn: Meeresherz - blaugrauer Kater mit dunkelgrauen Augen Tochter: Lichtblüte - gelbbraun getigerte Kätzin mit hellgrünen Augen Sohn: Hirschhufe - dunkelbraun getigerter Kater mit schwarzen Pfoten Sohn: Fleckenkralle - hellgraue Kater mit schwarzen Flecken und bernsteinfarbenen Augen ''Saphirzahns Familie Gefährte: Wolkenkralle - weißer, langhaariger Kater mit hellgrünen Augen Tochter: Schmetterlingsblüte - weiße, schildpattfarbene Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Sohn: Eiskralle - rötlicher Kater mit weißen Pfoten und dunkelgrünen Augen Tochter: Schneeherz - schneeweiße, langhaarige Kätzin mit hellblauen Augen Sohn: Gewitterflug - dunkelgrauer Kater mit goldgelb getigerten Flecken und goldenen Augen Sohn: Drachenflamme - dunkelrot getigerter Kater mit dunkelgrauen Flecken und dunkelblauen Augen Quarzfells Familie Gefährte: Dunkelpelz - schwarzer Kater mit dunkelgrauen Flecken und hellgrünen Augen Tochter: Weißfeuer - weiße, langhaarige Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Tochter: Sandblüte - orange getigerte Kätzin mit hellgrauen Pfoten und grünen Augen Sohn: Lärchenkralle - hellbraun gestreifter Kater mit schwarzen Pfoten und blauen Augen Tochter: Zitronenfuß - goldgelb getigerte Kätzin mit dunkelgrauen Pfoten und dunkelblauen Augen Sohn: Kiefernzapfen - dunkelbraun getigerter Kater mit weißen Pfoten und bernsteinfarbenen Augen Sohn: Kupferzahn - kupferroter Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Sohn: Weizenspross - weißer Kater mit gold getigerten Flecken und grünen Augen Rubintigers Familie Gefährtin: Sonnenblumenblüte - gold getigerte Kätzin mit weißer Schnauze, weißer Brust, weißem Bauch, weißen Pfoten und blauen Augen Tochter: Lilienfeld - schildpattfarbene Kätzin mit grünen Augen Tochter: Springblume - rötliche Kätzin mit weißen Vorderpfoten, weißer Schwanzspitzen und bernsteinfarbenen Augen Sohn: Palmenpelz - hellbraun getigerter Kater mit weißer Schwanzspitze und dunkelgrünen Augen Sohn: Bergfelsen - grauer Kater mit hell- und dunkelgrauen Flecken und dunkelblauen Augen Tochter: Weidenfell ''- hellbraun gesteifte Kätzin mit weißem Brustfell, weißen Pfoten und hellblauen Augen Tochter: Blütenwolke'' ''- schildpattfarbene Kätzin mit hellgrünen Augen Sohn: Rotkralle - rötlicher Kater mit hellgrauen Ohren und gelben Augen Sohn: Rostsprung - rostbrauner Kater mit weißer Brust, weißen Pfoten und grünen Augen Sohn: Vogelwind - braun getigerter Kater mit weißer Schnauze und gelben Augen ''Die Pflanzen-Katzen'' Die Famlilie der Pflanzen-Katzen Mutter: Rose (Rosenblüte) - rosa- orangfarbene Kätzin mit leuchtenden, grünen Augen Vater: Baum (Baumklaue) - dunkelbraun getigerter Kater mit hellbraunen Pfoten und gelben Augen Tochter: Veilchen (Veilchenduft) - hellgrau gesprenkelte Kätzin mit hellblauen Augen Tochter: Lilie (Lilienblatt) - dunkelgraue Kätzin mit dunkelgrünen Augen Sohn: Birke (Birkenrinde) - hellbrauner Kater mit grünen Augen Sohn: Eiche (Eichenpelz) - rotbrauner Kater mit orangenfarbenen Pfoten und strahlenden, bernsteinfarbenen Augen Tochter: Blumenstern (Flowerstar) ''- schildpattfarbenen Kätzin mit leuchtenden, bernsteinfarbenen Augen Veilchendufts Familie Gefährte: Tigerschatten - schwarz gestreifter Kater mit orangefarbenem Fell, weißer Brust, weißer Schnauze, weißem Bauch, weißen Pfoten und bernsteinfarbenen Augen Lilienblatts Familie Gefährte: Efeusturm - hellbraun gestreifter Kater mit grünen Augen Birkenrindes Familie Gefährtin: Schneeflug - langhaarige, schneeweiße Kätzin mit hellen, hellgrauen Pfoten und strahlend, blauen Augen Eichenpelz' Familie Gefährtin: Nachtwind - rauchschwarze Kätzin mit dunkelen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen Blumensterns Familie Gefährte: Wolfskralle - dunkelgrauer Kater mit schwarzen Pfoten, weißer Schnauze und grünen Augen Die ''Wetter-Katzen Die Familie der Wetter-Katzen Mutter: Hagel (Hagelsturm) - hellgrau getigerte Kätzin mit weißen Pfoten und strahlenden, eisblauen Augen Vater: Gewitter (Gewitterkralle) - dunkelgrauer Kater mit goldenen Pfoten und leuchtenden, gelben Augen Die Vogel-Katzen Die Familien der Vogel-Katzen Kategorie:Benutzer